


Morning Ablutions

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [67]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, Comedy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, raulson - Freeform, tlag universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: During their morning ablutions, Mary Eunice and Lana have a disagreement about a pimple on Mary Eunice's shoulder.
Relationships: Sister Mary Eunice/Lana Winters
Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Morning Ablutions

“Hold still!”

“No!” 

“Mary Eunice, I’m  _ begging _ you--”

“Get your hands off of me!” 

“It’s so big and juicy!”

“That’s gross! You’re gross! Lana, stop-- _ ow! _ ”

They both tumbled to the floor as Mary Eunice attempted to shake Lana off of her while Lana clambered over her to get the zit that had cropped up on her left shoulder overnight. Lana’s shoulder glanced off of the countertop before she landed on the tile floor. “Ow…” She rolled onto her side, clutching at the affected joint. “I got the zit.” 

Mary Eunice scrambled over her. “Oh my goodness, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m-- _ damn. _ ” As Mary Eunice steadied Lana on her feet, she winced and touched her joint again. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Let me put some ice on it.”


End file.
